


It will never end for us

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la bellissima gita a Brooklyn con Bucky, Steve è finalmente sereno: Bucky sembra ritornato quello di un tempo e ha ricordato molte cose della loro infanzia e adolescenza insieme. Però... Bucky ha anche sofferto torture indicibili e il suo passato continua a tormentarlo. Ci vorranno tutta la pazienza e l'amore di Steve per aiutarlo a superare questo strazio.<br/>Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono e amano le mie ff su questa bellissima coppia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will never end for us

It will never end for us

 

 

You are not my enemy anymore

There’s a ray of light upon your face now

It will be all new again

There is something else just ‘round the corner

So when we’ll wake up

Some morning rain will wash away our pain.

‘Cause it never began for us

It’ll never end for us.

(“Rainbow”- Elisa)

 

 

Quella era stata una giornata bellissima, stava pensando Steve mentre affettava i pomodori da mettere in insalata per la cena. Aveva trascorso un intero giorno a Brooklyn con Bucky, rivedendo i luoghi che avevano frequentato da bambini, facendo un pic-nic sulla spiaggia di Coney Island e parlando finalmente di tutto, o quasi, ciò che li tormentava. E la cosa più bella era che Bucky aveva iniziato a ricordare sempre di più! Certo, al momento si trattava soprattutto dei ricordi della loro infanzia e adolescenza insieme, ma questo significava che la memoria del suo caro amico stava riprendendo a funzionare e che, pian piano, anche tutti gli altri episodi del loro passato sarebbero riemersi nella sua mente.

Tornati all’appartamento, Steve si era fatto una doccia veloce per poi andare a preparare qualcosa per cena, mentre Bucky poteva rilassarsi sotto il getto dell’acqua: anche per lui era stata una giornata densa di avvenimenti e ora aveva sicuramente bisogno di stare un po’ da solo per ripensare a tutto ciò che era accaduto.

Sì, però è più di mezz’ora che non lo sento… non ci sarà mica affogato, in quella doccia?, pensò Steve. Si trattenne, comunque, dall’andare a controllare di persona. Ufficialmente, si diceva che non avrebbe voluto disturbare Bucky, ma una vocina, in fondo in fondo, gli sussurrava che, forse, era anche imbarazzato all’idea di vederlo nudo…

Ad ogni modo non ci fu bisogno di verificare che il giovane Soldato stesse bene: pochi minuti dopo apparve in cucina, con indosso solo i pantaloni e tamponandosi i capelli con l’asciugamano; aveva una strana espressione dipinta sul viso, come d’incredulità.

“Steve, mi sono improvvisamente ricordato di quello che…” iniziò a dire, ma s’interruppe quando incrociò lo sguardo del compagno.

Steve, trovandoselo di fronte all’improvviso, era impreparato e, suo malgrado, lasciò trasparire sul volto l’imbarazzo di vederselo davanti in quel modo e anche… il turbamento che provò nel distinguere chiaramente e per la prima volta le cicatrici di Bucky e l’orrenda ferita su cui si innestava il braccio di vibranio.

Certo, sapeva che la caduta nel crepaccio aveva sicuramente causato delle atroci ferite al suo Bucky, così come era perfettamente a conoscenza del suo arto meccanico, ma vederlo così gli straziava il cuore… tra l’altro, quei bastardi dell’Hydra avevano fatto anche un lavoro del cavolo! Non s’innesta una protesi nella carne viva, dannazione, i margini di quella ferita sembravano tuttora infiammati e prossimi a un’infezione!

Bucky, però, come al solito, equivocò lo sguardo di Steve.

“Ah, ci siamo, dunque” disse in tono tagliente. “Adesso che vedi come sono fatto realmente non ti sembro più tanto il tuo amico di un tempo, vero? Le cicatrici, il braccio di vibranio… ora sono soltanto il Soldato d’Inverno, non è così?”

Steve si sentì gelare.

“No, no, per niente, Bucky, non è per niente così!” protestò con veemenza. “Lasciami spiegare, io stavo pensando solo che…”

“Pensi che sia un mostro, no? L’arto meccanico è un abominio, lo so anch’io, e le cicatrici… beh, quelle sono un souvenir della caduta nel crepaccio e delle mie varie missioni come Soldato d’Inverno. E’ dura guardare in faccia la realtà…” lo interruppe il giovane, rabbioso.

“Adesso smettila, Buck, lasciami spiegare, io…” provò a dire Steve, andando verso di lui, ma il giovane indietreggiò di scatto e continuò a fissarlo torvo.

“Cosa credevi, che bastassero due ricordi e un pic-nic per ritrovare il tuo Bucky di un tempo? Povero illuso! Il tuo caro Bucky si è schiantato in fondo a quel crepaccio nel 1944… quando mi hanno trovato, avevo la spina dorsale a pezzi, le ossa frantumate e il braccio sinistro mutilato, per questo hanno dovuto amputarlo e mettere quello di vibranio. Ah, questa parte della storia non la sapevi?” continuò Bucky, vedendo che Steve impallidiva e che gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime. “Il Bucky Barnes che conoscevi tu è morto quel giorno, dalle sue ceneri è nato il Soldato d’Inverno e quello che sono ora… beh, quello che sono ora non lo so neppure io, ma di sicuro non il tuo caro Bucky!”

Il giovane Soldato gli voltò bruscamente le spalle e si diresse con decisione verso la sua stanza, con Steve che lo seguiva sconcertato, senza sapere cosa fare e cosa dire per paura di farlo arrabbiare ancora di più e di perderlo definitivamente.

In camera sua, Bucky s’infilò una maglietta, legò i capelli ancora bagnati in un codino e cominciò a spingere in fretta le sue poche cose in uno zainetto; prese la giacca di jeans verde militare e si avviò verso la porta senza una parola.

“Bucky, ma dove vai ora?”

“Al diavolo!” fu la poco rassicurante risposta.

“Non ti lascerò uscire da qui” disse allora Steve, in tono calmo e pacato. “Questo appartamento ha la possibilità di essere chiuso ermeticamente solo premendo un bottone, che blinda in modo automatico porte e finestre. E’ un’altra delle diavolerie tecnologiche di Stark, ma questa volta sarà molto utile. Non permetterò che tu vada chissà dove senza un motivo e senza avermi prima ascoltato.”

“Tu non puoi imprigionarmi qui! Non mi farò imprigionare da nessuno, mai più!” esclamò Bucky con uno sguardo minaccioso.

“Non sei prigioniero, voglio solo che tu mi ascolti e che non ti faccia del male” replicò Steve con decisione. “Non so perché tu fraintenda sempre le mie intenzioni, ma ti assicuro che l’unico motivo per cui sono rimasto a guardarti turbato era perché mi straziava vedere cosa ti avevano fatto… ho pensato a quanto avevi dovuto soffrire e mi sono sentito spezzare il cuore.”

Le parole tranquille e affettuose di Steve sembrarono posarsi come un balsamo sul cuore ferito di Bucky che, invece di continuare a ribellarsi e a gridargli contro, si azzittì e rimase a guardarlo meditabondo.

“Mi ha anche sorpreso vedere come ti abbiano innestato il braccio meccanico nella carne viva, in un modo che senza dubbio ti causa delle infezioni e potrebbe anche avvelenarti il sangue, a lungo andare. Ti fa male?” chiese Steve, premuroso.

“Qualche volta” minimizzò il Soldato.

“Se me lo permetti, curerò io stesso quella brutta ferita, magari con una pomata antibiotica” propose Rogers dolcemente.

“Tu… toccheresti quella roba?”

“Certo” rispose calmo Steve, “fa sempre parte di te, Buck, e io ti amo, amo tutto di te. Non trovo niente di strano nel curare la persona che amo.”

Fu la volta di Bucky di ritrovarsi gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Continuava a guardare Steve come se fosse un’apparizione e non riuscisse a credere che un ragazzo così esistesse realmente.

“Quello che non capisco è perché tu ti sia infuriato così” riprese il Capitano. “Abbiamo passato una splendida giornata insieme, tu hai ritrovato alcuni dei tuoi ricordi e…”

Bucky si lasciò scivolare a terra e rimase seduto là, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete e il viso stanco e pallido; la giacca e lo zainetto gli caddero di mano ma lui li ignorò.

“Proprio per quello” ammise. “E’ stata una giornata bellissima anche per me e mi ero quasi illuso di… di poter essere di nuovo quel Bucky che tu ricordi. Ero venuto in cucina perché mi erano tornati alla mente altri momenti insieme, di quando eravamo ragazzini, e volevo raccontarteli. Poi, però, mi è parso che fosse tutto inutile, che io non sarei mai tornato quello che ero e che…”

La voce gli si spezzò e, nonostante gli sforzi fatti fino a quel momento per trattenerle, le lacrime cominciarono a scorrergli sul volto.

“Io… non voglio più essere questo…” singhiozzò, sciogliendosi in un pianto disperato. “Rivoglio la mia vita, rivoglio i miei ricordi, rivoglio… rivoglio tutto il tempo che mi hanno rubato! Io… rivoglio Bucky Barnes!”

Il dolore, l’angoscia e lo strazio di tutti quegli anni ruppero gli argini: Bucky non si limitò a piangere, no, la sua fu una vera e propria crisi di lacrime, singhiozzi e gemiti disperati che gli toglievano il respiro. A malapena era riuscito a infilare quelle poche parole tra un singulto e l’altro, quasi soffocandosi. Commosso e addolorato, Steve lo prese tra le braccia e lo strinse forte al petto, accarezzandogli la schiena e i capelli, sussurrandogli parole dolci e affettuose ben sapendo che il giovane non lo avrebbe nemmeno ascoltato.

“Sfogati, Buck, piangi pure… ti farà bene, butta fuori tutto quello che ti tormenta, poi starai meglio.”

Il povero ragazzo non capiva nemmeno più dove si trovasse, riusciva solo a singhiozzare da spezzare il cuore e a lasciar uscire tutte le sofferenze, i sensi di colpa, i rimpianti e il dolore che lo avevano soffocato per tanti anni.

“Rivoglio la mia vita… me stesso… gli anni che mi hanno portato via!” ansimava in mezzo al pianto.

“Riavrai tutto, Bucky, te lo prometto” continuava a mormorargli Steve con tenerezza. “Io sarò sempre al tuo fianco e ricostruiremo la nostra vita insieme, giorno per giorno, niente e nessuno ci separerà più.”

Dopo attimi interminabili, insieme strazianti e dolcissimi, Bucky riuscì a calmarsi, le lacrime smisero di scorrere, il pianto convulso si trasformò in un ansito sommesso e il giovane, lentamente, si staccò da Steve, guardandolo appena, come se si vergognasse di un simile momento di debolezza.

“Ti ho… guarda, ti ho bagnato tutta la maglietta” disse, a disagio.

Steve guardò la sua T-shirt fradicia e sorrise. Accarezzò il viso arrossato dal pianto di Bucky e si rialzò in piedi.

“Tu devi sciacquarti il viso con un po’ d’acqua fredda, io intanto mi cambierò la maglietta” commentò tranquillo. “Non è un problema, ne ho tante. L’importante è che tu ora stia bene.”

Bucky annuì, ma sembrava ancora poco convinto. Si alzò e andò a sciacquarsi la faccia in bagno, poi raggiunse Steve in camera sua: il Capitano aveva tolto la maglietta bagnata e ne stava scegliendo un’altra dal cassetto. Per qualche motivo, vedere Steve a torso nudo turbò non poco il Soldato d’Inverno…

“Sei già qui?” chiese Rogers, voltandosi e notando l’emozione del compagno. Anche lui si sentiva piuttosto agitato, ma decise di non cedere ancora una volta alla timidezza e di scoprire come sarebbe andata a finire quella strana serata. Lasciò perdere la T-shirt e si avvicinò a Bucky.

“Va meglio, ora?” domandò con un sorriso tenero.

Bucky annuì. Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso per quanti sforzi facesse.

Col cuore che pareva sul punto di esplodergli, Steve si accostò ancora di più al giovane Soldato, lo baciò sulla fronte, poi sulla fossetta che aveva sul mento facendolo trasalire per la sorpresa. Infine cercò le sue labbra morbide e lo baciò, a lungo e profondamente, gustando ogni istante del contatto con lui, delle loro bocche e delle loro lingue, circondandolo con le braccia come per avvolgerlo in un’oasi di sicurezza dove sarebbe stato al riparo da ogni male.

Ogni volta che Steve lo aveva baciato, prima, Bucky aveva risposto istintivamente, in modo deciso e perfino brusco; questa volta, invece, scelse di lasciarsi andare, di accogliere e accettare quel bacio fino alle estreme conseguenze, facendosi guidare da Steve in tutto quello che avesse voluto. Sentiva di doverglielo e anche lui aveva bisogno di sentirsi avvolto e protetto, accompagnato con tenerezza, non più l’infallibile e letale Soldato d’Inverno e nemmeno il vecchio Bucky Barnes ardito e scanzonato, ma solo un ragazzo che chiedeva di essere amato incondizionatamente per quello che era.

Senza smettere di baciarlo, Steve sospinse con delicatezza Bucky fino al letto e si distese insieme a lui, sempre attento a non forzarlo e a non farlo sentire costretto in alcun modo. Gli sfilò la maglietta e gli accarezzò i capelli, il viso e di nuovo la fossetta sul mento; gli sfiorò con delicatezza la cicatrice, dove la carne viva si congiungeva all’arto meccanico, per fargli comprendere che non c’era una sola parte di lui che non amasse con tutto il cuore. Entrambi si sentivano come una coppia di adolescenti al primo amore, ma, a dirla tutta, era esattamente ciò che erano, sebbene potesse parere assurdo. Steve era davvero alla sua prima esperienza, Bucky ovviamente no, ma, nel caos e nell’oscurità che era stata la sua vita negli ultimi settant’anni, era come se avesse dimenticato cosa fossero l’amore e la dolcezza.

Il Capitano si sfilò pantaloni e boxer e fece lo stesso a Bucky che continuava a fissarlo concentrato e deciso a lasciarsi condurre in tutto, per sconfessare in modo definitivo quella parte di sé attiva e determinata che associava fin troppo al Soldato d’Inverno. Per il resto ci sarebbe stato tempo, tutto il tempo che volevano: adesso lui voleva solo sentirsi desiderato nel modo semplice e spontaneo in cui Steve lo desiderava.

Premuroso e attento a evitare qualunque cosa potesse turbare Bucky, Steve si insinuò in lui lentamente e con la maggior delicatezza possibile, cercando di memorizzare ogni istante di quell’atto che aveva disperatamente sognato per tanto tempo; si perse finalmente in Bucky fino a smarrire persino se stesso. Mordendosi il labbro inferiore per soffocare un lamento, il giovane Soldato si spinse contro Steve lasciandosi penetrare fino in fondo, accogliendo un nuovo tipo di dolore che nasceva dall’amore sconfinato e non più dalla brutalità; accettò di essere dominato e vinto dall’unica persona al mondo alla quale lo avrebbe permesso. Nel dolore e nel piacere nati da quell’atto, Bucky donò con un’appassionata dolcezza a Steve quell’unica parte di sé che l’Hydra non aveva potuto profanare e distruggere.

Se entrambi ricordarono il loro precedente corpo a corpo sull’Helicarrier, fu solo per aggiungere un pizzico di eccitazione al loro atto d’amore, mentre i loro corpi lottavano non più per la supremazia, bensì per donarsi reciprocamente affetto e passione.

Anche quando tutto fu finito, i due giovani rimasero stretti l’uno all’altro, come se temessero di perdere ciò che avevano appena ottenuto se solo si fossero allontanati un poco. Steve accarezzava con tenerezza i capelli di Bucky, tenendolo abbracciato, avvolto e al sicuro. Lo guardava e lo stringeva, quasi non credesse che il suo più grande desiderio si fosse finalmente avverato: Bucky era lì, era suo e non lo avrebbe lasciato mai più.

“Qual era il ricordo che mi volevi raccontare?” gli domandò, ricercando un altro tipo di intimità dopo quella fisica.

“Cosa?”

“Prima avevi detto che ti era ritornato un ricordo e che eri venuto in cucina per parlarmene” spiegò Steve. “Ora sono curioso: che ricordo era?”

Bucky si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso che sorprese e compiacque Steve: quel giorno era la seconda volta che lo vedeva sorridere dopo tanto tempo.

“Da ragazzini… io ti leggevo i racconti del terrore, non è vero?”

Anche Steve sorrise: sì, era vero e questo ricordo lo riempì di una struggente dolcezza. Bucky sottraeva di nascosto i libri del terrore dagli scaffali del padre e poi li portava a Steve e li leggeva per lui, immedesimandosi nei vari personaggi e creando la giusta atmosfera con una voce sepolcrale…

“Quella volta tu eri venuto a casa mia ed eravamo scesi in cantina con una candela perché era più tetro” ricordò Bucky. “Io ti stavo leggendo L’incantesimo delle rune ed ero arrivato al punto in cui il protagonista sente i passi del demone che cammina dietro di lui… e proprio allora sentimmo dei passi sulle scale della cantina, io lasciai cadere libro e candela e cominciammo a urlare come disperati!”

Risero entrambi rievocando la scena e fu bello risentire la risata di Bucky, sebbene non fosse ancora quella spontanea e argentina che Steve amava tanto.

“Si accese la lampadina della cantina ed ecco mio padre che ci chiedeva dove eravamo andati a cacciarci e che accidenti ci era preso per metterci a strillare così come se ci stessero scannando!”

“Pover’uomo, aveva ragione di essere arrabbiato” replicò ridendo Steve. “Gli avevamo fatto venire un colpo mettendoci a gridare all’improvviso in quel modo…”

Per molti giorni dopo quell’episodio, il solo menzionare L’incantesimo delle rune aveva avuto l’effetto di scatenare risate irrefrenabili in tutti e due. Era uno dei ricordi più cari di Steve e il Capitano era felicissimo che anche Bucky, adesso, lo avesse finalmente ritrovato.

Steve non s’illudeva che tutto sarebbe andato bene da quel momento in poi, lui e Bucky avevano vinto una battaglia, ma la strada per vincere la guerra era ancora molto lunga e irta di ostacoli e difficoltà. Tuttavia in quel momento aveva Bucky tra le braccia e stavano ridendo insieme rammentando i momenti felici del loro passato, una cosa che solo pochi giorni prima sarebbe sembrata impensabile.

L’idea di un futuro felice accanto a Bucky non sembrava più così impossibile e, qualunque cosa ci fosse stata da affrontare, l’avrebbero fatto insieme, come una volta.

 

 

FINE


End file.
